simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims Wiki:Adote uma Página
center Encontrou alguma página mal elaborada ou com informações incompletas e não pode ajudá-la? Escreva o nome dela em uma das seções abaixo para que outros usuários possam completá-la! Se você estiver interessado em aprimorar um dos artigos abaixo, risque-o da lista colocando toda a linha após o asterisco (*) entre e . Já no artigo, utilize a predefinição . Quando terminar as expansões necessárias, exclua o nome da página da lista. Se o artigo não for editado por um bom tempo, The Sims *Bar (falta informação sobre o jogo) *Carisma (faltam informações) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Esteira (seção vazia) * The Sims 2 *[[Animais (vizinhança) (é necessário listar os animais townies que vem com Bichos de Estimação) *Artes e Decoração (falta o nome que o Sim leva de acordo com o nível de hobby e os nomes dos instrutores) *Bar (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Carisma (faltam informações) *Carreira Culinária (faltam os níveis da carreira para adolescentes/idosos) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Combustão Espontânea (faltam informações) *Destinos Exóticos (falta a lista de NPCs turistas) *Elevador (ausência de detalhes) *Entregador de Mantimentos (falta listar os entregadores de algumas vizinhanças) The Sims 3 *Academia (é necessário descrever o interior das academias e tirar fotos de todas as academias restantes) *Almanaque do Tempo (15px Esboço.) *Aurora Skies (é necessário uma lista com os lotes desocupados e comunitários) *Bar (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Barnacle Bay (é necessário listar os lotes desocupados da cidade) *Babá (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Biblioteca (é necessário descrever o interior das academias e tirar fotos de todas as academias restantes) *Bridgeport (é necessário listar os lotes desocupados) *Carisma (faltam informações) *Carreira Desenvolvedor de Videogames (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Educação (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Salva-vidas (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Vendedor de Plumbots (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carreira Vidente (faltam informações sobre a ramificação "Artista de Golpes") *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Combustão Espontânea (faltam informações) *Culinária (habilidade) (faltam as receitas adicionados em outras expansões) *Desejo Duradouro (faltam os desejos adicionados em No Futuro) *Elevador (necessita expansão) *Especialização (seção vazia) *Estoque de Lotes e Casas (seção vazia) ... *Família Alto (falta informação sobre a família Alto que mora em Isla Paradiso) The Sims 4 *Adora o Ar Livre (falta listar os atributos do traço e Sims que possuem o traço) *Academia (é necessário descrever o interior das academias e tirar fotos de todas as academias restantes) *Alegre (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Alexandre Caixão (faltam detalhes) *Amante da Arte (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Amante da Música (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ambicioso (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Amor (são necessários mais detalhes gerais) *Asseado (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ativo (falta estender a lista dos atributos do traço) *Bondoso (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Boneco Vodu (são necessários mais detalhes) *Cabeça-quente (falta listar os atributos do traço e exemplos de Sims que o possui) *Carisma (faltam informações) *Carreira Astrônomo (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Baby-sitter (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Barista (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carreira Funcionário de Fast-Food (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carreira Trabalhador Manual (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Chegado (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Comida (aspiração) (são necessários mais detalhes gerais) *Construção de Robôs (faltam informações) *Criativo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Culinária (habilidade) (faltam informações) *Depravação (são necessários mais detalhes gerais) *Doença (seção incompleta) *Empregada (seção incompleta) *Enjoado (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Escrita (seção vazia) *Esnobe (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Evasivo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Expectativa de Vida (seção incompleta) ... *Laura Caixão (faltam mais informações) Outros títulos *'The Urbz: Sims in the City (GBA)' **Bar (falta informação sobre o jogo) *'The Sims 2 (GBA)' **Optimum Alfred (falta informação sobre sua aparição no jogo) *'The Sims Histórias da Vida' **Carreira Desenvolvimento (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos e adolescentes/idosos) **Carreira Entretenimento (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos e adolescentes/idosos) *'The Sims Histórias de Náufragos' **Carreira Artesanato (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos, adolescentes/idosos e orangotangos) **Carreira Caça (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos, adolescentes/idosos e orangotangos) **Carreira Coleta (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos, adolescentes/idosos e orangotangos) *'The Sims 3 (console)' **''Marcella Monroe (falta uma imagem da mesma) Categoria:The Sims Wiki